Mother Of Time
by Sir Hawkeye Who
Summary: Set During JE. French Reporter Rupert Duggan recalls his encounter with a Dalek. Characters: Duggan's Son, Romana IV. Little Mention of Duggan and even smaller mention of Romana/Duggan.


Title: Mother Of Time  
Rating: Teen  
Genre: Angst prolly  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin.  
Summary: French reporter Rupert Duggan recalls how he came close to death during the Dalek Invasion.  
Note: Sorry about the Cardiff accent thing but that's the poshest Welsh accent there is.  
Characters: Duggan's son and Romana IV, a mention of Duggan and an even smaller mention of Romana/Duggan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"The Doctor and his Children Of Time may have been fighting the war to save Earth from the Daleks but I assure you there were plenty of small battles being fought by humanity to keep themselves alive."

***

_My name is Rupert Joseph Duggan and I'm a French reporter. I would like to recall to you a very important moment in my life that I will never forget when I could have shook hands with death himself. _

_  
__***_

The streets of Paris were desolate, full of screaming people begging for their lives from heartless machines who would only in response kill anyone they thought too weak to live. My father had frequently talked about his time in Paris when he had worked on case of trying to stop the Mona Lisa from being stolen. He'd often speak about the beauty he found in Paris and would be lost in his own thoughts as he recalled the event. I never knew what he meant by beauty but from my witnessing of Paris first hand I could tell he did not mean that the City was beautiful. Well not anymore. Its beauty had been stripped from it by invaders, known only as the Daleks.

I thought I had managed to escape their clutches as I disappeared into an alleyway behind the Chanzelize. I had my camcorder with me, taking it carefully from my trench coat and began to film my surroundings. Although the instant I thought I was alone came the unmistakeable cry of one of the vile creatures behind me. It almost sounded as though it was in pain but I believe that they DON'T _feel. __****_

_"Exterminer!" ___

Hah, they had learned their word in every language no doubt so that everyone would know their intensions.

Exterminate. Human Extermination. Genocide.

With haste I spun on my heels and backed rapidly out of the alley back to the Chanzelize filming the advancing menace as I went. As I reached the curb I tripped over the edge and landed roughly on my back. The beast was millimetres away.

"Goodbye, Dad" I cried out preparing for my demise.

The beast did not react. It seemed occupied by something or someone else. Leaping to my feet, still filming I distanced myself from the Dalek and it's new prey.

It was a young woman. She looked about twenty, not much younger than I. Dressed from top to toe in black. Her hair fell down her back and her face. Her eyes were fixed on the Dalek. Eyes so terrifying, so old and full of pain and hate bubbling strongly through. Her eyes were almost... burning.

Reaching inside her jacket for a strange looking object that looked like a pocket laser. Her gaze did not waver as she pointed it at her foe.

_  
__"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? YOU ALL DIED. WHO ARE YOU, TIME LORD?!" _The beast seemed to demand her.

The "Time Lord" in response snarled and with a flick of her wrist the laser sprang into life and with little effort wrenched the side of the Dalek away.

The creature inside was exposed to the night air. It resembled a badly deformed octopus. Writhing madly it screamed as the stranger approached it and without any gentleness at all she scooped it out of it's metal prison and held it up to her eye line.

She grinned manically at it for a moment as she once again pointed her laser at it.

_"You are the lord president of Gallifrey." _It gurgled weakly it's bulging eye pulsating.

"The name's Romanadvoratrelundar," she finally spoke, a hint of the Cardiff accent in her voice.

And with that she flicked her wrist again and the laser literally fried the Dalek's mangled brain. It gave a strangled yelp for a few seconds before laying motionless, its insides oozing out. Uncaringly she dropped the corpse to the ground and turned around wiping the puss from her hands.

She turned to me with a hint of a motherly smile. Luckily I had already stowed my camera away.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, Master Duggan. Come we have work to do."


End file.
